


Save the last bullet for yourself...

by Froggy_ass_bitch_UwU



Category: Shrek (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Assisted Suicide, Crack Treated Seriously, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Inspired by The Walking Dead, Love Confessions, Miscarriage, Other, Unrequited Love, Zombie Apocalypse, holy fuck this is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29259237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froggy_ass_bitch_UwU/pseuds/Froggy_ass_bitch_UwU
Summary: Fiona fell to the ground clutching her arm. A look of fear in her face. Y/N should've killed Donkey when he first showed symptoms.
Relationships: fiona/reader





	Save the last bullet for yourself...

Fiona fell to the ground clutching her arm. A look of fear in her face. Y/N should've killed Donkey when he first showed symptoms. 

The hoard of zombies outside of the boarded up shack didn't make the situation any better. The constant banging and gargling going on and off for days, the smell of the rotting bodies of Shrek, Puss and the others, the loss of Fiona's children at birth made the two loose hope. All Y/N hoped was that they could escape together and hopefully be together, but with the state Fiona was in now they had to face reality. 

She wasn't going to make it.

"Fiona...I-we!...I can-

"It's- She hissed in pain "No use"

Y/N's heart dropped their body twitching tears swelling in their eye's. They can't loose her. They can't! They fell to their knee's in front of Fiona. There was a look of sympathy on the woman's face. However the loss of color and veins overcoming her vibrant green made Y/N feel more sorrow instead of comfort. They looked away, with how dead Fiona looked now it was only a matter of time. 

"Y/N can you- ArGh! do me a favor this last time."

Y/N's stomach churned at what she said. "this last time" this won't be the last time it won't!

"Y-yes Fiona."

"Look at me."

Y/N looked at the Ogre. There was more Grey than green, veins took over the right side of her face. Her comforting green eyes were now grey with little sparks of life in them that were slowly dying. She pointed to the gun next to her. 

"You know what to do little tadpole." Y/N picked up the gun with shaky hands. Dropping it on the dirty wooden floor for a second. 

"Aim for the head remember that." She said in a serious tone. Y/N couldn't believe this she was serious with this. Fiona winced in pain again clutching her wound. The bleeding stopped she let go of the wound. 

Oh

It wasn't just a bite, it was more like a piece of her arm. Parts of her bone could be seen. Even if she were to survive she would die a much more painful death by an infection.  
Y/N put their index finger against the trigger. Their arm was trembling they couldn't bring themselves to it.

"Do it please I don't want you t-

BAM

Y/N could've sworn their ears were bleeding the sound of the gunshot was playing repeatedly in their head. Why did. Why. No.

They looked at Fiona's dull face. She looked peaceful for once. Crimson red dribbled down from a hole in her face. Staining her pretty green dress. She looked like an angel in those beautiful story books they read as a child despite the circumstances. Y/N inched closer to Fiona feeling the blood fall on their head moving slowly to their face. They curled up to her.

"I'm sorry Fiona. I should've-

"I should've-

"I-

"I love you."

The barricade couldn't hold out any longer. 

Everything went black.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry besties :(


End file.
